We Are Broken
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: OCxEdwardxBella. SAME STORY, DIFFERENT SUMMARY & PAIRING! Taylor Nicholas finally gets her butt out of her house and to camp. There, she meets amazing guys but one in particular catches her green eyes: Edward. But, here's the problem: He already has Bella


**Okay. So, this is a "camp" version Twilight. Well, Twilight is still Twilight, but there will be a camp session. Camp with Forks! Yay! lol. So...enjoy the first book to the series thing I was talking about, and R&R!**

* * *

**RockGoddess: **So. Who's going 2 camp?

**TreeHugger: **ME! TTLY excited. U?

**RockGoddess: **Yup, dur. Win?

**QueenBee: **Um...sure, ok. Any calamari?

**RockGoddess: **ew, no. DX

**TreeHugger: **we should get packing. & our forms filled. I got mine.

**QueenBee: **moi 2

**RockGoddess: **um...still working on it

**QueenBee: **TAY!!

**RockGoddess: **srry. 2 busy w/ parents & all that shit

**TreeHugger: **it's really none of ur business

**RockGoddess: **none of urs either! :(

**_QueenBee has just logged off_**

**RockGoddess: **Ugh, look what u do

**TreeHugger: **:)

_**TreeHugger has just logged off**_

**RockGoddess: **sure sure. leave me alone.

**_RockGoddess has just logged off_**

* * *

Taylor sat on her bed, watching each one of her friends sign out. She groaned and fought the urge to throw her green Rumor phone across the room. The truth was she really dreaded going to camp. She had only agreed to go to make her two best friends happy. And seeing other people happy made Taylor feel happy. She threw her legs around the bed and walked around her bed towards her drawer. She pulled out most of her clothes and threw them onto her bed. She kicked the drawer close and walked to her closet. She took some hoodies and a random denim jacket and threw it over her shoulder. But, there was something missing. She pushed through the other jackets. Where was her luggage?

"Mom!" she called. "Did you see my luggage?" There was no reply. She sighed in annoyance, and looked around for her black Converse duffle bag instead. She plopped down onto the cherry wood floor and looked under her bed, pissed off that it was lying on the floor collecting dust. She reached out and grabbed the straps - she held her breath, since she was allergic to dust - and pulled it out. She grabbed a hard Kleenix and wiped the bag.

"Achoo!" she sneezed. She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. Ew, she thought.

"Just my day," she muttered. "Seriously." She rushed to the bathroom and washed her hands, using her Dove soap.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she muttered.

"What are you damning about this time?" a voice called from the doorway. Taylor glanced at the mirror, annoyed to find her older brother, Sebastian, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smug smile.

"Leave, Sebastian." Taylor shut the water. "I've had a terrible day."

"Yeah, as usual." Sebastian's smirk grew wider. Taylor groaned.

"Ugh!" She took her hairbrush and threw it at her brother, who dodged it perfectly.

"Whoa, Mom's right: You _do_ have a temper issue." Sebastian swiftly walked out, whistling. Taylor clutched the edge of the sink. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_Dammit!_ she thought.

"Oh, I can't wait! I mean, _camping_! It's just so awesome! There's going to be so many trees and…" Harper droned on and on about how great it would be to explore the wilderness. Oh, my god. That girl wouldn't shut up about the environment!

"Oh, gosh, Win. Seriously. It's just C-A-M-P. Camp. Not the zoo or something." Winnie scrubbed her last-week manicured nails with her hot pink nail filer. Great. I'm friends with the girly Queen Bee and the overly-obsessed-with-the-environment chick. Just great. And me, the... the... the what? The musical rebel. The only one from our little " group " who got highlights.

I ran my hand through my shoulder-length brown hair. My hair was originally honey blond, but I wasn't happy with it, so I dyed it medium brown with tiny blond highlights.

"Guys, would you please just chill?" I said. Winnie and Harper looked at me, then each other.

"Sorry," they murmured in unison. And me, the musical rebel who was most mature.

"Just to let you guys know this is only for two weeks. It's pretty much a field trip, so would you please just get along for once?" It was pretty ironic that my two best friends were complete opposites and fight like... like... Siamese twins.

" Okay, okay," muttered Winnie.

"Alright, girls, " our camp director at Camp Forks Wilderness said, coming up to us. " Your cabin is number C03. Here's your room key—" she handed us the room key, which Winnie reached out to grab, but I snatched it quickly, reminding her that she often loses things "–and your schedule." This was silly. I mean, why do we have a **schedule **to follow. We already get enough of that in regular school.

"C'mon, I've been here before. I know where the cabins are," Harper said, walking in front of us. Winnie and I glanced at each other, shrugged, adjusted our bags, and followed Harper.

--

"Wow. This is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"" Exclaimed Winnie as we settled in.

"God, do you _have_ to spell out every single key word?" I asked, taking out my bedding.

" Well, it's what all cheerleaders do. " Winnie winked and pulled out her bedding.

" Guys. " Harper pulled her bed sheet on her mattress. " Just enjoy the wilderness, okay? "

"We're not even outside," Winnie said, putting on her polka-dot bed sheet on her mattress.

I rolled my eyes.

After I finished remodeling my bed - my side of the room - I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling through my rectangular tortoise-shell spectacles (unfortunately, I was diagnosed with bad eyesights. So, if I wanted to be blind, I needed my glasses daily). I looked pretty geeky, yet chic at the same time.

"So, what do we do first, Taylor?" asked Winnie, carefully sitting on her bed not to upset her perfectly arranged pink pillows. I had to check my bag, since I stowed it in there.

"Um, we have to meet at the cafeteria at 1. It's only 11. What do you guys want to do?" I asked. Winnie and Harper looked at each other, and then back to me, then smirked.

"BOYS!" they both exclaimed. I seriously felt my jaw hang.

"Seriously? That's all you want to do for 2 hours? **Boys**?" I crossed my arms and shook my head. "A true disappointment."

"Oh, come on, Tay. You must see the boys who signed up! They are H-O-T! Hot!" Winnie sighed dreamily at the thought of them.

" God, that's gross. " I muttered. Harper jumped onto my bed from hers. Whoa, how did she do that?

"C'mon! Just come with us, and if you hate it _that_ much, then you can go back to the cabin and play your music or something. Just, come on!" Harper clapped her hands together. "Please?"

""Ugh, my god. Fine! Just get off my bed, dammit!" I pushed Harper off of my bed. She landed on the floor with an _oommph!_ and laughed. That was what was most ironic about Harper. Her and her name. Harper Patience Pennington. It's pretty strange considering her patience and kindness was unlimited.

"Let's go!" Winnie punched her fist up in the air, ran towards my bed, and dragged us out of the cabin.

" Whoa, wait! " I exclaimed. Winnie stopped.

"What?"

"I want to get something." I ran back upstairs, and got my guitar.

"What? Are you going to play for the boys?" Snickered Harper. I playfully punched her.

"Shut up," I retorted.

--

"Holy effin' shit!" I muttered.

"I know, they are so hot!" squealed Winnie as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"No, I meant they're everywhere!" I groaned. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. There are some girls, right?" Asked Harper, glancing around.

"Yeah, only the Queen Bee Wannabes," muttered Winnie as she glared towards Kristabella, Wendy, and Rose. Kristabella Waverly: Winnie Wannabe. She's been trying to dethrone the Queen Bee. Wendy Jones: Harper Wannabe. Well, I don't know why she wants to be an environmentalist-thingy, but Harper sure is pretty. And Rose: Taylor Wannabe. She's been copying my style of music, clothing, etc. She's been trying to follow me, asking me questions I couldn't even fathom with her rapid talking. Asking me what I ate for breakfast, then lying about it, saying that she ate that, too. I mean, who wants to be _me_?

"Hello, Winnie." Kristabella said, her voice full of cockiness as the QBW (Queen Bee Wannabes) strutted towards us. Today, Rose was wearing a black tank top with green trousers. Yuck. She ruins the style of punk.

"Hello Kristabella," spat back Winnie. Kristabella looked towards the boys and sighed, flipping her fake platinum blond hair.

"Didn't you come at the same time?" Kristabella glared at Winnie with her icy blue eyes. She would send chills running up and down the bones of someone's spine - only if they were a newbe to Forks High School.

"Well, I came to check out boys. What's next, you're going to become a boy wannabe and become a gay?" Winnie smirked as Kristabella gasped.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed. "My daddy would NOT stand for this!" I snickered.

"Yup. **_Daddy's girl_**." Giggled Winnie. Kristabella groaned in defeat as she stomped off, followed by her bitches. Hmmm, maybe camp wasn't so bad?

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Michelle**


End file.
